


wet clay

by seagrey



Series: those crazy greeks [2]
Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: F/M, Letters, Loss of Virginity, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 06:40:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14373084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seagrey/pseuds/seagrey





	wet clay

When you first entered me, I couldn’t look at you. I couldn’t bear the weight of your eyes, the intimate knowing. It slipped beyond the borders of nakedness, of sex, of you-moving-inside-me, of us-moving-together.

I couldn’t bear the brunt of it, the heavy knowledge revealed in your gaze, and I knew it wouldn’t be the same for you. It didn’t mean for you what it did for me, and I don’t mind.

You already know, bóndi, that touch is my mother tongue. Remove it, and I am strangled. I crave your embrace. My blood is made of encounters between two skins; my words, half-remembered caresses.

Remember: I am Galatea, moulded to you.


End file.
